


Imperial Office Hours

by Thrawnduil



Series: Fifty Shades of Companions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Chiss, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil
Summary: Imperial Agent Chaf'enri'sabosen and Dark Council Member Darth Marr have a rather interesting discussion in Marr's office.





	Imperial Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this would have been the first of 50 Shades of Companions as it is chronologically before the start of Knights of the Fallen Empire. But filthy Talos Drellik pushed himself into my mind before Marr, so he's only appearing now. ;)

Fenris had never thought that Marr could be so... kinky. Granted, the Sith always claimed that passion was the base of their strength, but to have sex in the Dark Councilor’s office, while his subordinates were just outside seemed overly loose to the chiss. He had nothing to complain about of course, after all he was the one Marr had stretched out on the large planning table. 

The Sith was kneeling above him, his muscular legs on both sides of Fenris’ face, giving the chiss full access to the thick, uncut cock that twitched between them, while Marr leaned forward to play with the other’s cock. It was the most unusual way the agent had ever given a blowjob but he had to admit that it was exciting. 

Marr was still wearing most of his armour, apart from his mask and codpiece, the intricate design too complicated to divest of for a quick shag. Fenris, who had been wearing a normal tunic, pants and boots, was hardly nude himself. The Sith’s impatience had given him barely enough time to slip out of his tunic and his pants were still pooling around his ankles.

Marr’s cock was slowly pushing into his mouth, the care with which the Sith proceeded so different from his usual character. He stopped for a moment, when he hit the back of Fenris’ throat, but the chiss impatiently grabbed his arse to spur him on. The surprised gasp was music to the agent’s ears and he let out an appreciative hum, making the Sith above him groan in pleasure.

It was probably a sad fact that Fenris had learned to deepthroat through his training as an agent and spy instead of a lover but in hindsight the chiss was somewhat grateful. Surprising someone like Marr was almost impossible and that was what made every little success even more gratifying. 

He concentrated on the twitching shaft between his lips, swirling his tongue around it as much as he could. Marr’s fingers left his cock for a moment as the Sith leaned back to look down on the agent underneath him. He couldn’t see Fenris’ eyes, but a disappointed mewl from between his legs told him how impatient his younger lover was. 

Chuckling softly he lazily pinched on of the deep blue nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp from the chiss that made him almost choke on Marr’s cock. The Sith moved his hand from the hardened nub to the delicate blue neck, pushing lightly. Was it imagination or could he feel the slide of his cock into the chiss’ throat? 

He squeezed a bit harder, constricting Fenris’ throat for a moment before releasing him again. The chiss shuddered letting Marr’s cock slide out. The Sith expected him to admonish him for depriving him of air but again Fenris surprised him. 

“Do that again”, he panted. “Choke me!” 

Marr gladly obliged and slid his cock back into the wet heat of his lover’s mouth, his hand pressing against his throat as he pushed. He did not stop until his balls touched Fenris’ chin and there he waited for a few seconds. He moaned at the sensation of his cock being milked as the chiss tried to swallow around him. 

When he felt Fenris starting to squirm underneath him, his throat working to breathe, he pulled back. The chiss coughed, panting to get his breath back. But before Marr could even ask, if his lover was okay, Fenris’ hands gripped his ass as if to pull him closer. 

Marr complied happily and pushed his cock back in, relishing at the feeling of Fenris’ throat swallowing around him. 

He quickly found a rhythm that worked for both of them, sliding slowly enough into the constricting heat to avoid gagging the agent, who in turn encouraged him to push in until his balls touched the chiss’ nose.

Soon enough, Marr realised that he could not last much longer, a tight heat formed in his groin, traveling quickly to his blood-filled cock. Fenris could feel the increasing pulse and at the same time, Marr grabbed his cock again with one hand, trying to jerk the chiss off simultaneously.

Fenris’ hips bucked up at the delicious friction bringing him closer to his own release. He doubled his own efforts, grasping at Marr’s firm ass again to pull him nearer. “Stars, agent I ---” His voice broke into a loud moan when Fenris gave a low hum that vibrated in his throat. 

Before he could warn the chiss, his climax rolled over him making him release in Fenris’ throat with harsh gasp. Haphazardly he moved his hand up and down on the agent’s cock and with a muffled mewl the cerulean cock twitched and spurted his release all over his own belly. 

Marr made sure to milk every last drop of the blue shaft until Fenris tried to escape his tight grip. He pulled his own softening member out of the man’s mouth before he daringly dragged two fingers through the splash of cum on Fenris’ body only to press them against the agent’s lips, who promptly sucked on them, lewdly swirling his tongue around them in a mockery of his previous actions. 

“Kriff Fenris you really know how to undo me completely”, he groaned, his voice slightly hoarse as he watched Fenris scoop up the rest of his own cum and lick it of his palm like a delicious treat.

The chiss looked at him, feigning innocence while he licked his lips in the most obscene way possible, tempting Marr to cancel his other appointments in favour of bending the agent over the table and giving him a thorough fucking.

“I would love to take the whole evening off and use it far more … productively with you rather than dealing with the squabbling council.” He leaned down to give Fenris a languid kiss, tasting some of the chiss’ release on his tongue with an appreciative moan. 

A sudden knock interrupted them, making Marr growl with frustration as he hurriedly put his codpiece and mask back on.  
“What is it?” he demanded loudly, not letting whoever disturbed them enter, while Fenris pulled his pants back up and threw his tunic back on. 

“Darth Vowrawn requested to see you before the meeting, my Lord”, the voice of Marr’s aide sounded muffled through the door. With a sigh the Sith turned to Fenris, muttering a quick, “I’m sorry”, before he opened the door with a wave of his hand. 

“That will be all Agent, thank you”, he addressed Fenris who smartly saluted and strode out of the office, after he gave Marr an insolent wink. He knew that the Sith Lord would meet him soon again for a repeat of their ‘discussion’.


End file.
